Kingdom of Drabbles
by plainwhitelie
Summary: A Self Challenge: These are a couple of one-shots locked away in the Kingdom of Drabbles we keep in our head. Step into the worlds of many of our favorite characters and feel their pain, joys, and goals.
1. To know

AN: I guess I got rid of the writers' block that's been stumping me for the past year and a half; or maybe it's the fact that this obsession has kicked in full gear.  
Let me make a few clarifications: I do not know how long this series of drabbles/one-shots is going to be. In other words, it's going to work like this; when and if something comes to mind or I'm inspired it'll be posted, if nothing comes, it won't be posted. My goal is 50-100. So review! It really does inspire me. (: Second, please oh please do not ask me about my disclaimer, it's on my profile. Don't report me, or message me warning me. It's all in the profile. And finally, enjoy for this is for all of you! (:  
Sincerely yours,  
Trace.3

He knew the key was shinning although his blue eyes were masked.

He also knew his heart was beating although he didn't feel it.

He ignored the crunch of bones as he stepped over the heartless.

He also knew he had to find him…  
Whether he was looking for him or not…


	2. To Hope

He laughed at the stunned look on Donald's face.

He knew what it was like to have friends.

He knew what it was like to laugh.

But, did _he_…?

He knew he had to find _him_…

And the search seemed longer.

Key blade in hand, two new friends alongside him; he walked.

There were many worlds, but he _hoped _the journey wouldn't be too long.


	3. Coloring

_AN: This one I owe to my best friend Derek. He inspired this one as we talked about Kingdom Hearts  
and he stated: "Trace, I love Namine. I feel like crying every time I see her. She's so cute and she's always happy." And I said "You know what Der? She's an inspiration. She has no reason to be happy, yet she is. She colors and she's happy even though she's a tool. And most of all, she trusts everyone. She has no reason to…but she does."_

So this one is for Derek, and all those who are as inspiring as a simple character.  
To Namine!

Her source of light was setting as she added the finishing touches to her painting.

Roxas watched from his perch. Full of envy, he watched her color and hum a peaceful melody.

How could she a Nobody, have hope?  
Hope in Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy.  
How could she be happy if she was only used to recreate and destroy memories; a tool of the mind?  
How could she hum and color **real **people, whose **hearts **belong to them?

And how the hell could she color in the lines?!


	4. A Vampire Friend

It was his first Christmas back home.  
He woke up before anyone else; excited because he knew he was real!

Sure, Kairi didn't believe him, but Riku sure did.

He ran towards the living room, sliding gracefully in front of the tree, his necklace hitting his chest.  
He glanced around twice, until he located it. A present wrapped in red paper with little key blades on it. He picked it up excitedly.

The sticker read: "To: My Little Vampire Friend From: Santa".

"Ha, ha Kairi."


	5. You left

The ocean was in flames as the sun set.

Her expression stoic as she sat on the raft they **should** have left on.

"When will you come home to me Sora?" She whimpered as tears rolled down her face.  
She got up suddenly, and kicked the raft. She kicked, grabbed it and tore it apart. Hands bloodied, splinters in every finger she threw the remains into the ocean. She sank to her knees, the sand cradling her.

"You left me here! You left me here…" And with that Kairi cried, as another day came to end.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_AN: To feel abandoned is the worst thing in the world. You never know whether they're coming back and you can't help but hope no matter how angry you get, you can't help but hope. Personal experience, this comes from my deepest memories and grief._


	6. In Between

The cold air forced his silver locks back. His lips were dry, his hands were cold, and goose bumps covered every inch of his body. But, the elements weren't going to stop him. He forced himself forward, down the in-between path. He closed his eyes and imagined he was home with them. He heard Sora's laugh, he felt the blistering sand burn the soles of his feet, and he felt the sea breeze.

A single tear came out of his covered eyes. He bit down on his lip, hard. To remind himself of pain and suffering and how it wouldn't stop until he found them; until they too became a part of the darkness.

* * *

AN: I love Riku, did I mention that before? (:


	7. Puberty

"I've been having these weird tho-"–clears throat-.

"I've been having these weird thoughts lately...No that's not right either," Sora muttered.

"I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Like is any of this for re-. DAMN IT." He yelled angrily as he stared at his reflection in the lake. His voice was new, different, deeper, and Sora wasn't sure whether he liked it or not.

"I've been having these weird thoughts lately, like is any of this for real or not? AH!"

"Hyyuck!"  
"GOOFY!" Sora yelled as he fell into the lake.  
"Would ya relax Sora, it's just puberty!"

AN: Because I honestly loved when Sora's voice changed in Kingdom Hearts 2.


	8. Forgotten

His eyes seemed to crackle like fire as he stormed to his room.  
He slammed the door and threw his disc at the wall.  
"What a friend…he doesn't even know who I am…"  
So what? He didn't remember him that didn't mean anything. He was a man, he needed no one.  
"I do not need him and no one needs me!" He yelled as pulled his disc from the wall only to throw it again.  
He picked up the picture, "No one…" he whispered as a tear fell onto the younger boys blue eyes.


	9. Kuamka

"Oomph!" Sora exclaimed as he landed on the sand on all fours.  
He tried to stand but found that it was hard.  
"Huh?"  
He searched for Donald and Goofy and saw that there was a turtle with a green hat and shell; and a weird blue and white bird next to him. He cocked his head to the side.  
"Donald…Goofy?"  
The turtle and bird like thing looked up.  
Sora looked down for the first time.  
"Ahhhh!"  
"At least you're cute…?" Goofy offered.  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN:** Because I'm a Lion King fanatic and I love the KH2 when they're in Pride Lands.


	10. Light

He watched his best friend fly around with a bone in his mouth as he sat at his grave.

He couldn't help the smile that came to his face even though he felt horridly wrong.

His best friend came to him and dropped the bone at his feet his nose lighting up.  
"Ah Zero, you always light up my day."

AN: Because The Nightmare before Christmas is my favorite movie. And I just found out that this is actually a spoiler, and I would like to clarify that I have not started to play the game that this is a spoiler too yet. :/ So no I didn't even know this was a spoiler.


	11. Pride?

They watched the King as the rain poured down heavily. He stood proudly, his head held high, his mane dripping wet; he let out a mighty roar.  
Sora smiled as his chest swelled up with pride.  
"See what we did! We knocked some sense into him!"  
Donald shook his head, "We just helped Sora, he did the rest on his own."  
"But…if it weren't for us he wouldn't have been able to!"  
"I think you're the one who needs some sense knocked into," Whispered the sly baboon as he hit Sora across the head with his staff.

**AN:** Like I said before, The Lion King is my favorite classic and one of my favorite worlds. (: And Sora is just so cute in this one. And reality is he is pretty cocky, so this comes to show that every now and then he needs a good knocking.


	12. Chosen World

She swam towards the surface. Her red hair shinning in the moonlight, as her eyes scanned the shore.  
Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sebastian, and Flounder joined her.  
"Ariel, you know this is dangerous." Sebastian whispered, "Your father will never let me forget this."  
"I just…I wish it were my home…"  
"It's not, the ocean is. So get your head back in it!" He snapped.  
She ducked down as her eyes watered slightly.  
The rest joined her except for Sora.  
"It's okay Ariel…I wish I was in my chosen world too."

**AN:** The Little Mermaid is my absolute favorite Disney Princess. 3


	13. Heartless

"DONALD! GOOFY! Hurry it up! We can't let Demyx wake up before we reach the heartless."

"(Exasperated duck sound) Don't push us around, those clones were exhausting!" Donald yelled while trying to catch his breath.

Sora and Donald ran and as Goofy attempted to catch up a giant boulder fell onto his head.

"GOOFY!" Sora yelled.  
Goofy fell down hard, and he seemed to be gone…for good.  
Sora spotted a heartless where the boulder had come from. Sora's body began to conceal itself in black. Sora seemed to race towards the heartless with defying speed. He stood before it raising his newly obtained claws.

He hit the heartless countless times, until it disappeared releasing another heart. The blackness disappeared; he dropped down beside Goofy's crumpled body and whispered "Find Aeris, I'll take care of the rest Donald."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: Credit goes to my brother, Ryan, he wrote it. I edited it and changed a few things.  
This is to bring back Sora's heartless form in KH2 when we all thought Goofy was gone. I know I sure as hell cried.  
3


	14. Break Into Song

"I'm back in Atlantica! Yes!" Sora yelled excitedly as he swam towards Ariel who held something in her hands.  
"Sora I'm in a bit of a fix, but it's not the kind you'd expect." Ariel showed him a music sheet. "The Heartless are gone, but I want to sing a few numbers with you, here, here, and here", she said as she pointed at the locations, " and we might have a chance at defeating Ursula!" Sora looked down blankly, "So no heartless?"  
"No."  
"No slicing things?"  
"No…"  
"DAMN IT."

AN: God, she might be my favorite princess, but I hated Atlantica in KH2.


	15. Suprise!

"Let's do our best you guys." Sora looked forward as he awaited his unknown challengers.

"You may wanna remove the plural kid. You're the only one going in there this time around." Hades chuckled defiantly.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Donald yelped.

"Nope."

"Hope you're ready bud." Leon said as he patted Cloud's back.

"Do not underestimate me." Cloud murmured as he walked in without the slightest look towards Sora.

"I won't go easy on your Sora!" Yuffie yelled as she began to brace her arms.

Tifa walked in and faced Sora, his jaw dropped.

"May the best fighter win?" Tifa said her voice full of guilt.

They turned and positioned themselves for battle.

"Team Final Fantasy VS. Sora The Key Bearer! Begin!" Hades roared as his laughter filled the air.

(To Be Continued.)

AN: Being a forgetful person, I forgot to mention that Break into Song was also my brothers and so was this one. I merely edited them and posted them. (:


	16. Final Form Suprise

Sora stood his ground. He was allowed to use his magic and summons…If he had the time.  
It was four against one, and the odds were pointing to Yuffie getting to keep her materia money over Sora's infinite confidence.  
The battle began and Cloud, Yuffie, and Tifa disappeared.

"Fire," whispered Leon as the spell hurtled towards Sora.  
He managed to escape the flames, but didn't realize Yuffie was already behind him. Her shiruken doubled in size and was orbiting at incredible speeds. It sliced Sora over and over again, and his breath seemed to be stuck in his chest. He tried to regain his breath, his composure; when Tifa yelled "Final Heaven!" She flashed by him as he felt his gut go in deeper than it was suppose to go; as he flew into a barrier. Tifa ran towards him, somersaulted over him, and disappeared once more.

In shock, Sora remained on the ground, knowing it wasn't over. Cloud walked towards him as he whispered "Climhazzard." Sora flew over the air as Cloud spun his sword over his head, jumped up, and sliced the air. Meteors flew out of his Bluster Blade and rocketed towards Sora. Cloud then came behind him and whispered his last moves "Finishing Touch". The speed of the slice blinded Sora, never once giving him time to think of moving away as he flew into a giant whirlwind. He fell from the sky, his back hitting the ground.

Somehow Sora stood up, his anger radiating. His face was full of sweat, his spikes drooping slightly. "Final Form," he said as a smirk appeared on his face. His clothing turned to black and white, as he flew towards his victims leaving small illusions behind.

He knocked Yuffie down in one slice, surprising her from behind. He then glided toward Tifa as he used his Outburst Blade followed by a Reversal and a slice to the gut. Sora then neared Leon and Cloud.

Cloud began to glow blue as Leon released Lionheart .  
Leon raced forward as he yelled "RENZOZUKEN!" Their blades clashed together, the noise was ear shattering. Sora didn't hold back, he sliced Lionheart out of Leon's hands and then used a firaga spell.

Cloud had had enough time to charge his attack. He released his wing as he flew up to Sora using his Omnislash attack. Sora blocked over and over again until he grew tired and began to fly with cloud; countering his attacks. He finally managed to sneak a hit at Cloud, knocking him down with such force that the almighty Cloud didn't get back up.

Sora came down gracefully, panting.

"NOOO!" Yelled a red man from the sidelines, fire on his head.  
"The winner is … Sora." He muttered angrily.

AN: Big Brother again. I simply edited. (:


	17. Dissipate

I felt a bit of myself dissipate, as if I'd lost something important...

My weapon was in hand, my hood was on, but it wasn't something so meaningless. It was something more...

Something important...

I stopped in my tracks.

If I had had a heart I knew it would of torn, I knew how it would feel for it to crumble and die.

"Axel..." I breathed out as I hung my head low...

"Axel!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: So this is inspired by something that's going on in my life at the moment. As a writer I hope it's something you can relate to.


	18. Mission Redo

An: This one is for you, and YOU know who you are.

He felt his eyes closing, his train of thought going, and his grip on the steering wheel loosening. He heard Goofy's yelp of protest, but he couldn't help it. He was so tired.  
He heard Donald yell "Sora," but that didn't stop him.  
-30 minutes later-  
"Mmm," he moaned as his eyes opened to the sudden brightness.  
"Good Morning Sleeping Beauty." Donald said angrily.  
"Did we make it?" Sora murmured as he yawned.  
"NO. The PILOT fell asleep so we're still have to redo the mission.  
"So we're still on the gummy ship?"  
"Yes Sora." Goofy said as he stared down at him.  
"Oh...AW MAN, I HATE THE GUMMY SHIP."


	19. Spots

The Gummy Ship was full of white fur and black spots. Yaps and barks filled the air as Sora, Donald, and Goofy squeezed in. They stared around in amazement, puppies scampered around them and Sora picked two up, placing one in his spiky head and one in his arms.  
Donald yelled out in pain and he turned around a rambunctious puppy stuck to his tail feathers.  
"I think we should take a detour…" Goofy said in between laughs.  
"YOU THINK?!" Donald yelled.

AN: Because I like the idea that they have to deliver the puppies rather than the puppies just appearing in the mansion again. (KH1)


	20. Letters

Kairi watched as she scribbled yet another letter, this one slightly shorter than yesterdays. She dropped it into an empty glass bottle, put a cork in it, and threw it into the ocean. Kairi watched as her hair caught in the wind, and as tears poured down her face.

Sora swam as fast as he could after Ariel, towards Ursula and his final battle when he noticed something bobbing in the surface; something small. He swam upwards, curiosity getting a hold of him. His head popped out next to the bobbing object. He grabbed the bottle, and unfastened the cork.

"_My dearest son,  
I miss you. Please, come home soon.  
I love you,  
Mom."_

He bit his lip and looked around; dozens of bottles were surrounding him. He swam toward each, holding them and reading them as he cried.  
"I'll be back soon…I miss you too." He whispered to the wind, hoping his words would reach her.

**AN:** To you, my sweet boyfriend, because our silly conversations inspire stories like this. (:


	21. Four O' Clock

**AN: ****To: puzzlepirateking  
I ALWAYS message everyone who reviews me, and I always say the same thing: Thank You. As a writer it makes me happy to see that you have taken an interest in my story, and that you've also taken the time to review and share your thoughts with me. I can take constructive criticism, whether it hurts or not. As a writer, I try to edit my stories as best as I can. I no longer have an editor so all the editing is up to me. I might miss small things and I might not realize it, but in time I'll get better. As for bigger words, it's rated K+. Young kids might be reading my drabbles too and I don't want to add words that might confuse the audience. And story 4; if you haven't played KH2 you won't understand. Sora was excited to see Santa each and every time he visited Halloween Town, and I simply added that Kairi didn't believe in him, because at a specific age most people stop believing, and I wanted to portray Sora's excitement to see whether he received a present from Santa or not, to prove it to Kairi which is why the story ended with "Ha ha Kairi." As to the "Vampire friend", Sora's costume in Halloween Town shows vampire teeth, so I'm assuming he's a vampire. I hope I answered any questions, and I hope to hear more from you.**

Daisy watched Queen Minnie walk towards the balcony of her room, as she did everyday at exactly four o' clock.  
_"This is the time Mickey and I spent together every day."_ Minnie had explained when Daisy questioned her constant disappearances. _"It's an old habit, and I like to think that he remembers too."_  
Queen Minnie shut her bedroom door, and Daisy smiled sadly.

King Mickey spared a look towards the sky. He had long ago learned how to tell time from the position of the sun.  
"Four o' clock." He muttered as he tightened his hood and disappeared into an alley. He sat down quietly and thought of his fragile queen.  
"I'll make it safe again Minnie, for you."


	22. Ocean's Memories

**Texture…**

The grainy, moist sand slipped from her hand slowly, as she continued to fist it and let it drop.

**Warmth…**

The sun wet her toes as the tide settled.

**Memories…**

She remembered his warm small hand in hers, as he ran towards the Cave. She remembered the cold, smooth stone that he placed in her hand once they were inside. She finally remembered him.  
_  
"Sora…"  
_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
**AN:** When Kairi finally remembers Sora in KH2. (:_  
_**  
**


	23. But!

Sora looked out into the ocean. He was waiting for Riku to practice their sword play, like they always had, before everything changed.

He leaned back and let the sun shine onto his face. He was home. He looked back into the ocean and saw a bottle gleaming, he saw a familiar seal. He walked towards it, letting his legs get wet with the tide. He lifted the bottle, uncorked it, and read it:

"It has come to our attention that you have an unpaid debt.  
Due to the damages the gummy ship received under your care, you owe us …"  
Sora's eyes widened.

"But…! I saved the worlds! I'm a hero!"


	24. Hero

Sora, Donald, and Goofy panted loudly as the last of the barrels disappeared.  
"Did we do it now Phil?! Are we heroes?" Sora yelled between breaths.  
"YEAH! We've been at this for days!" Donald reminded him.  
Phil smirked as he contemplated his decision.  
"No, you're not."  
"What? Why," said Sora.  
"It would have taken a true hero less than a day to finish." He said as he walked into the coliseum.  
"That's it! He's just making up excuses now," Muttered Donald.

**AN:** Because Phil doesn't know the true meaning of a Hero.


	25. Necklace

"_Kairi, I want you to have this," Sora said as he removed his necklace while a pink blush colored his cheeks.  
"Sora, it's your necklace…I can't take that from you."  
"No, you don't understand…I…I want you…Erm…" He stopped as his blush grew darker, he put the necklace in her hand and whispered "I've missed you Kairi, and I can't lose you again. I need to know, I need to be able to call you … mine."  
Kairi's lips met his, and the necklace was placed over her head.  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
_The necklace made her head feel heavier. Its short chain lay cold against her neck, making the hairs stand.  
She stared in the mirror and blushed as her hand came up to her neck, caressing the large crown that lay there.  
She turned her gaze towards a sleeping Sora, his covers a disarray, his foot sticking out, and his mouth was slightly open. She giggled as she placed a kiss onto his forehead.  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**AN: Because I was so close to buying Sora's necklace and my mom decided that it was too much at the last minute. D:  
But, on lighter news I beat Sora's story of Chain of Memories (Game Boy) today! And my boyfriend got me the PS2 version for Valentine's Day. Shhhhh, don't tell anyone. –Throws cookie-**


	26. 7th Princess

Innocence…

Purest of Hearts…

Understanding…

Forgiving….

She wasn't one of these. She knew it. She felt it down from the tip of her toes to the crown of her head. She was mad, enraged, and jealous that Sora and Riku were out and about, while she was stuck at home; worried about them.

No, she didn't have pure thoughts, and that's why her heart would never be good enough.  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
AN: Because, I think this is how I would feel if I were Kairi.


	27. Friends

"Like those kids we just saw there-they were friends." He said.  
And it was such a foreign word. It tasted weird, and sounded weird.  
_"Friends. Friends. Friends." _ I tried over and over again in my head as I sat with him on the clock tower, munching on my sea salt ice-cream, while I laughed with Axel.

If this is what _Friends _do…I guess I like it.  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
AN: Because since I beat Chain of Memories, I started playing 358/2 and I'm in love with Axel. 3 (Roxas' POV Btw)


	28. Misunderstood

She placed her warm hand against his chest, "You have such a beautiful heart."  
He felt anger rise up in him, not at her, at him. Always at himself.  
He placed his clawed hand over hers, gently so he wouldn't cut her. "No Belle, your heart is far more beautiful than my own."  
She felt herself sadden.


	29. No Longer Needed

"Sora!" I yelled as I prepared my staff for the magic it was about to perform. I raised it towards him, only to fall short.  
"CURE!" Sora yelled.  
I felt my heart knot up. Why am I still here if Sora no longer needs me?  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
AN: Because it's happened to me twice while I'm playing the game. Donald's about to heal me when I heal myself. I feel bad sometimes. Lol.


	30. Oversized Key

She sat in the chamber, staring idly at the wall.  
She was bored beyond doubt.  
"What a strange week I've had," she said to no one, "I fell down a hole into a world where rabbits talk, and now they're calling me a princess. Oh! How I wonder where that boy with the oversized key is."


	31. Watching

His mane blew in the wind as he stared into the late night sky. Speckled with glowing lights he wondered.  
_"The great kings of the past are up there, watching over us. So whenever you're feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you…"  
_He felt himself stand, walking towards the wind. He knew what he must do, whether they were watching him or not. _  
_


	32. Seagull's Song

It's funny how one can be so confused. I mean I the bearer of my own soul doesn't know what I feel.

That's why I'm writing this to try and figure out what I feel and hope that you two may understand.

It's not like anything worse happened, because it hasn't.

I'm fine…I guess….

Besides the fact I lost the two of you, it's ok.

I just feel empty. I feel like my soul was sucked out of me leaving me with an empty hollow.

So does that mean I no longer posses my soul? Did the sadness overpower me and destroyed it?

I should have expected this though.

I mean it's horrible enough when you lose one person, imagine losing two.

But, it's not as bad as we imagined it. I haven't died from sadness or loneliness. I'm still living and breathing. Sometimes I'm proud of that, other times I'm not.

The only comfort I have is the beach.

I can no longer count on my memories. They aren't as clear lately. I can't remember a lot of things and most of the time when I recall something it's fuzzy. It's there but at the same time it isn't…

All I remember clearly is us and the beach.

Remember that?

We used to run around all the time, yelling, and teasing. We were such little kids.

I miss those days. Just us three, the sun, and the seagulls' song.

You two will never realize how lucky you are.

You are out there somewhere, while I am stuck here with the constant reminder of your disappearance and my fading memories.

And I fear that at some point, I might just forget you two ever existed. I can't recall something that happened two years ago, and it seems to me like you won't be coming back anytime soon so I'll probably just forget.

I don't want to forget though, which is why I'm here, sitting at the beach, writing this to you both and hoping that you will find this in the open vastness of the ocean.

And when you do, maybe just maybe it won't be too late.

But, who am I kidding? Luck has never been on my side.

If it was on my side I wouldn't be here with the last gentle rays of the sun shinning down upon me and the crystal clear water, the sand tickling my feet, the waves wetting my toes.

I wouldn't be here crying as I write this to you two.

But, all I can hope is that this letter reaches one of you, or maybe the both of you.

The moment this letter reaches you I want you to try to come back here. So I can prove to myself that you do exist, and maybe then, just maybe you can tell me everything.

You, Sora could tell me what it's like to be The Chosen One, The Key Bearer, having to fight all the heartless; saving the all the World's from the Darkness.

And you, Riku could tell me what it is like to have the Darkness take over you.

And I'll tell you what I haven't accomplished but have dreamed I would.

I'll tell you what it was like to think of you all those nights, what it was like to pray without fully believing it would come true, and what it's like to feel like you've lost your memories.

But, I continue to hope all though it might never happen.

I continue to hope that we will meet.

Someday… Sometime... Eventually?

Maybe I should stop hoping that you will come back and maybe you will. I should stop because the more I think about it, the slower time goes by.

But, if I stop hoping the memories might just disappear. And I can't have that happen. I just can't.

So sometime in a near future we'll meet…hopefully.

Sincerely,

Kairi.


	33. Promises

_I promise to keep you safe…  
I promise to be with you the rest of my life…  
I promise that wherever we are I'll look for you…  
I promise…  
_Everything was mocking him, he tore down the forest. His feet pounding heavily on the dirt. His sword at his side, destroying anything that blocked his way.  
Voices echoed in his head, the trees mocked him as faces appeared on there trunks. He roared angrily.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled as he slammed a tree trunk with his sword and continued to run.  
"CAN'T YOU SEE?! I'm trying…I'm trying so hard." He whispered as he fell onto his knees. His heart pounding crazily, his chest heaving, he lay down. His silver locks making the forest seem brighter. He closed his eyes.  
_"This is it…"_ He thought, _"I didn't find it…the light."  
_"Get up Riku. Get up."  
"Sora?"  
"Get up."  
He willed himself up and ran forward again.  
"I promise."  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
AN: Because to feel that you are overcome with darkness, with self hatred for betraying, for leaving those you love and care for the most is the second worst feeling in the world. To see and be reminded constantly (by yourself) that you broke hundreds of promises, and hearts it kills you ever so slowly. But every now and then your heart reminds you that you CAN'T do it again.  
To Riku, to anyone who's ever felt like this.  
And to God and my grandfather (RIP) for helping me, and for being a constant reminder that I must not fall into this thing, this thing called darkness, again.


	34. Red, Orange, Yellow

_Red, Orange, Yellow. _  
He held steady; the smell of smoke surrounding him, the warmth overwhelming.  
Beads of swear clung to his forehead.  
_Crackle.  
_He had no guide.  
His eyes would betray him, hence they were masked.  
The **light** was his guide.  
_Orange, Yellow, Red. _  
He smiled wickedly as he walked onward.  
_"How can something so dark, hold so much light?" _

AN: I'm so sorry I haven't updated. My computer was going wacko and my lap top doesn't have any document processors so I was stuck.  
This one is about Riku (masked eyes), walking a path surrounded by fire.  
Dedication: To my best friend and her mom!


	35. Afraid

She felt no fear as the man with the bright red hair dragged her into the blackish portal.  
She had already lost everything important to her, why fear a foolish man.  
He set her down in the weird castle, he blue eyes shined brightly, "I'm not afraid."  
He looked down at her, "I never asked ya to be afraid. Got it memorized?"


	36. The Fake

He drew the hood closer, a shadow casting over his face; he arranged the blind fold.  
He walked silently, as he watched **it…**  
The **fake**.  
He would make sure that **it** didn't interfere; that her fake memories didn't mess with his best friend's sleep.

AN: Riku watching Xion. 358/2 Days. (:


	37. Red Haired Dream

AN: I sincerely apologize for my lack of updates. As many of us know High School is a very busy world full of horrible things called finals.  
But, I'm back and in motion because summer is here! (:  
To keep you all interested, let me just mention that my brother is writing a short series that will be posted here in a few weeks. I'm in the process of editing and he's in the process of finishing! And so with that, here are a few updates just for you!  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He watched the rippling water, worry was creased onto his forehead and his heart was beating erratically.  
Max looked down into the water and whimpered.  
Eric placed a gentle hand onto his companion's head.  
"If only we could help boy…" He closed his eyes envisioning a red haired dream.


	38. Grounded

Riku laughed as they ran towards their homes.  
Home at last…

They separated suddenly and he picked up speed. His stomach growled. He couldn't wait for the welcome back food. He opened the door silently and watched the silver haired woman walk around the kitchen like a ghost. She turned her head, blue eyes shinning.

"Riku?" She whispered, her arms falling limply to her sides.

She looked so old… Had he done that to her?  
She opened her arms widely and let them drop again before he got the chance to run into them.  
"Go to your room and don't come out! How could you disappear without saying goodbye?"

His mouth dropped, "I'm grounded?"  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
**AN: Because I know that if I disappeared for years and didn't come back my mom would react just like that. And since I feel that I'm most like Riku I would assume that his mommy is like mine.  
To every mom out there, who whether they yell a lot or ground you a lot, they do it out of love.**

P.S A lot of people seem to forget that Sora had parents, but let me remind you all that in Kingdom Hearts before he left his room because of the commotion a woman doest yell out "Sora?" which we would all assume to be his mother and with that bit of information I would assume that Riku too has parents.


	39. Large Shoes

"It's just you and me tonight baby. Daddy had to go help the king again. Would you like to hear a story before bed time? Oh silly me, of course you would. You love stories, just like your father." She whispered as she sat down in the rocking chair.

She ran a gentle hand through his red spikes as she stared into his crystal blue eyes.

"Stilly little boy, you look so much like him…A few years ago, there was a young boy named Sora. Everyone is born with a purpose and he didn't know that his would be so grand…" She continued without pause, never taking a breath. "….And so that night he fought like never before. It was the end, and he wanted to go home with Kairi and Riku, to their island. He wanted peace among the worlds so that all his new friends could finally rest at ease. And so that night Sora finally defeated Organization Thirteen. The worlds were at peace and after many other triumphs he was able to return home…"  
She paused at the sound of a door opening and closing, a smile appearing on her face.

She looked down to find her little bundle asleep. She kissed his forehead gently as she placed him in his crib. She turned around heading towards the door to find Sora standing there, she looked him up and down searching for injuries, and then she fixed her gaze onto his feet. "You have very large shoes to fill little one." She whispered as she giggled.  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**AN:** This little fic has been in my head for weeks….and oddly enough it came to me when I was thinking about how huge my boyfriend's feet are compared to mine. Which now that I think about it are actually really large for a girl!  
In other words, this fic is supposed to be funny, but in a literal way. Because everyone in Kingdom Hearts has large feet, and in other of course Sora and Kairi's little bundle does have large shoes to fill.  
I would hate to be their kid!


	40. Hateful Scars

I stepped onto the well known streets of Hollow Bastion; this place had become a "home" to me a few months ago. **Anger and Malice. Those **were the only feelings I felt in this "home."Heh, those feelings soon felt wondrous. Just as powerful as love and safety. But was a "home" supposed to mess a person up so much?

I betrayed friendships here; I forgot everything that ever meant something to me. I continued to walk, my only companion: a cold blade strapped to my waist. **  
**  
I reached the center of town. She'd hear me from here. "Come out Maleficent! Come out now!" I waited for what seemed like hours. "What's wrong? Are you afraid of what you created? Come out now!"

I could feel her lurking, she was indeed near, but she would not appear before me.

"Come on out Maleficent! Show yourself! What have you to fear?" I then felt the smoke around me, my clothed eyes protected. I smiled. "Of course, it would be just like you to send an image rather than to face me."

She laughed wickedly, "Why face you when my job is already done? Your heart is filled with darkness. Your soul no longer shines."

"Liar. You fear me. You fear the fact that I was able to walk away from you, the fact that I left the darkness you can't escape." Her face remained expressionless, but her hands shook a little.

I felt myself smirking, "Someday Maleficent, I promise you that when you feel like the past no longer follows you; I'll be there! And I'll remind you of every scar, every part of my being you destroyed…" I turned around walking away from "home."

"And then, I'll destroy you…"  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
AN: So this one came to me when I was really angry at someone and I wrote down in a school notebook "Someday, I promise you when you feel like the past no longer follows you; I'll be there. And I'll remind you of every scar, every part of my being you destroyed." And then I sat back and thought to myself "This would be a really great fan fic." And so here it is.


	41. Left Wrist

She sat at her desk brushing her red locks.  
She had had an uneventful school day, and once again felt drawn to sit near the ocean. She once again, sat on the sand, the waves wetting her toes.  
She felt as if something was missing…  
Something, but she wasn't sure what.  
She continued to brush her locks even after they were in place. She placed her brush down suddenly and rose to her feet running to get a pen.  
"It isn't something it's someone!"  
She picked up the pen and wrote:** Sora, ** on her left wrist.  
Yes, that was right a boy, named Sora, her friend.  
She smiled sadly, "Maybe I won't forget you now Sora."  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**AN:** "To write love on her arms." This term has become very popular and a very important event. And so with that, this idea sprung up because:  
1. Sora is her love and  
2. When I can't remember something, I write it down on my wrist. The only place I'd ever get a tattoo.

****


	42. Hiccup

He stood before Xemnas, holding his breath. This was it, he was near the end. He flexed his hand and the key blade filled his hand. He smiled lightly.

"Don't smile so soon boy, you haven't won yet."  
Sora smiled even wider, "You have no idea…. –hiccup-…"

WHAT? Out of all the times to get the hiccups it just had to be now!  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
AN: To my mother who's had the hiccups for hours. (:


	43. Sleeping

AN: Song fic which will be cut into 3 parts, one for each character. The song will continue throughout the three chapters.

Song: Sleeping to Dream – Jason Mraz  
Once more Disclaimers are on my page.

_Italicized: Song Lyrics  
__Italicized and underlined: Thinking to themselves.  
_Please remember this throughout the stories! (:  
Enjoy!

Character: Sora  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

___ I'm dreaming of sleeping next to you  
I'm feeling like a lost little boy in a brand new town  
I'm counting my sheep and each one that passes is another dream to ashes  
And they all fall down  
And as I lay me down tonight  
I close my eyes, what a beautiful sight_

He closed his eyes slowly, sighing in the process. Donald and Goofy had long ago drifted to sleep, they had nothing on their minds.

He twirled a piece of grass between his fingers.

_Sleeping to dream about you  
and I'm so tired.  
Of having to live without you  
But I, I don't mind  
Sleeping to dream about you and I'm so tired.  
Oh yes I am._

He was tired, his body sore from every heartless, every battle. But, he couldn't sleep. Lately, his every thought was about _her._

He didn't worry about Riku anymore; he knew Riku was fine with the King wherever they were. But, Kairi, poor defenseless Kairi all alone…

_"Do you think about me Kairi? Because I only think about you every day. Everything I do it for you… to get to you faster… so that I can finally tell you." ___


	44. To

Italizied: Lyrics  
Italizied and Underlined: Thoughts

Enjoy. (:  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
_ I found myself in the riches  
Your eyes, your lips, you hair  
Well you were everywhere, out there_

He had his arm wrapped around her, his breath on her neck. She smiled.  
"I missed you Sora."  
"I missed you Kairi."  
"Don't leave again."  
He kissed the crook of her neck softly. "Never Kairi, never again."

_I woke up in the ditches  
I hit the light and I thought you might be here  
But you were nowhere. Oh, love  
well, you were nowhere at home.  
As I lay me back to sleep  
Lord I play that I can keep_

She woke up smiling, the crook of her neck warm, the ghost of a touch around her. She turned slightly to look him in the eyes.

She found no one.

Her eyes watered, _"Oh… Please, please let him come home safely. Let him come back to me…"_

_Sleeping to dream about you  
and I'm so tired.  
Of having to live without you  
But I don't mind  
Sleeping to dream about you, and I'm so tired._

She lay her head back down onto the pillow, and pulled the covers up. She closed her eyes, a boy with a head full of spikes and eyes as bottomless as the ocean filled her every thought.

_"Good Night Sora."  
_


	45. Dream

Italicized: Lyrics  
Italicized and Underlined: Thoughts

Character: Riku  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
_It's just a little a lullaby to keep myself from crying myself to sleep at night  
Oh just a lullaby to keep from crying myself to sleep  
Oh just a, just oh, just a little lullaby,_

He continued to walk, he'd been at it for hours. It was dark, not just because his eyes were masked, but because it was night. He could smell the moon; feel the light escaping the earth. Yes, it was indeed the time of darkness.

_Sleeping to dream about you  
And I'm so tired  
Of having to live without you  
And I'm so tired_

His body ached, his feet yelled out in protest. But he continued walking. Because lying down, to shut his eyes would only be considered surrender.

_Sleeping to dream about you  
And I'm so tired  
Of having to live without you  
But I don't mind  
Sleeping to dream about you and I'm so tired_

He knew that if he fell asleep, he'd become a victim to his dreams. He'd see them running around on the beach, calling out to him for some new adventure.

He'd see Sora begging him for another sword play practice.

He'd see Kairi beaming down at both of them as they practiced.

No, he wouldn't surrender himself to the dreams. He wouldn't fall victim to them again. He surely wouldn't let them confuse him into thinking they were a reality

_Well I'm so, I'm tired  
I'm falling, I'm so tired, I'm so tired _

He sat down in the grass.

"Just a few minutes rest, it won't hurt." He muttered to himself.

He closed his eyes.

"I'll see you soon."


	46. Vanilla

Writer: Aikou (big brother)  
Disclaimers: On plainwhitelie's writer page.  
Character: Sora  
Song: Vanilla Twilight – Owl City

_Italicized: Song Lyrics_  
_Italicized and Underlined: Thoughts_  
**Bold and Underlined: Letter  
**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
_The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere  
'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here_

He rested on the ocean watching the vast space between him and Kairi. He couldn't see her, but he knew she was there. He got the letter and placed it in the bottle. "Different worlds, same ocean..."

_I'll watch the night turn light-blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly  
The silence isn't so bad  
Till I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly_

**Dear Kairi, I really miss running around the island with you. I'm here defending the worlds so that everyone can sleep safely. I always wanted to be a hero huh?**

I miss your voice and how we would talk at night in the ocean shore. Maybe one day I'll come back and we can be together again. You, Riku, and I. Yeah that would be nice wouldn't it...?

_I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia  
Chills me to the bone  
But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist-deep in thought because  
When I think of you I don't feel so alone  
I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone  
As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
I'll think of you tonight_

**I stayed up for almost two days now thinking about old times. Heh, now that I think about it... I've... we've grown up pretty fast. But every time I feel alone, or when I feel like something is missing, I think of you and everything is better. I'm constantly thinking waiting for the day that I'll see you again. I kinda cried thinking about it, but I wasn't sad... I actually felt more happy.**

_When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again  
And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh, if my voice could reach  
Back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear  
Oh darling, I wish you were here_

**Well I don't mean to keep you on the shore for an hour reading this, so just remember Kairi, I'll never forget you. Soon I'll be there with you and I'm sure Riku won't be far behind. I'll be at the shore whispering to the stars and hoping you hear me.**

**-Sora**

He set the letter bottle in the ocean and it drifted away almost instantly. "Oh Kairi, can you hear me...?" Sora closed his eyes and lay on the soft sand. He looked up and whispered to the twinkling twilight. "I... love you..."


	47. Twilight

Hey guys! Here I go again, another song-fic! (:  
Written by: Plainwhitelie  
Character: Kairi  
Song: Vanilla Twilight – Owl City

_Italicized: Song Lyrics_  
_Italicized and Underlined: Thoughts  
_**Bold and Underlined: Letter**  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

She sat on the cold sand, her shoes beside her. The stars were out and the moon was hidden behind a dark cloud. Lightning would strike occasionally; it was the only disturbance to her thoughts.

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here_

She'd been doing this for weeks, but not just to reminisce anymore. Now she was awaiting a reply from Sora. A reply to her letter.

"Did the ocean swallow you up?" She wondered a loud thinking of her letter.

_I'll watch the night turn light-blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

She closed her eyes and sighed heavily.  
She felt the rays of the sun on her skin and she saw Sora running towards her, a smile on his face, Riku behind him with his cool grin.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled.

She smiled and opened her eyes. "I miss you…"

She peered out into the ocean once more and something was glittering deep in the water.

_The silence isn't so bad  
'Til I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly_

She ran into the cold water, goose bumps rising on every inch of her body. She was waist deep inside. When the bottle hit her thigh softly. She picked it up and pulled out the cork.  
_  
I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia  
Chills me to the bone_

She was shivering, but she didn't dare leave the water, just in case it was all a dream.

She unrolled the paper and gulped. She recognized the hand writing.

_"Sora…"_

_But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist-deep in thought because  
When I think of you I don't feel so alone_  
**  
Dear Kairi,  
I really miss running around the island with you. I'm here defending the worlds so that everyone can sleep safely. I always wanted to be a hero huh?**

I miss your voice and how we would talk at night in the ocean shore. Maybe one day I'll come back and we can be together again. You, Riku, and I. Yeah that would be nice wouldn't it…

I stayed up for almost two days now thinking about old times. Heh, now that I think about it…I've…we've grown up pretty fast. But every time I feel alone, or when I feel like something is missing; I think of you and everything is better. I'm constantly thinking waiting for the day that I'll see you again. I kinda cried thinking about it, but I wasn't sad… I actually feel happier.

Well I don't mean to keep you on the shore for an hour reading this, so just remember Kairi, I'll never forget you. Soon I'll be there with you and I'm sure Riku won't be far behind. I'll be at the shore whispering to the stars, hoping you hear me.

- Sora

_I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone_

As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
I'll think of you tonight

She gulped softly. As a single tear landed next to his signed name.

She ran back to shore, the letter pressed to her heart. The cold air mixing with her wet clothes. She didn't feel it though; she had one purpose in mind.

_When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

She ran into the cavern, the darkness was overwhelming, but she ignored it. She let her eyes adjust. She walked towards the drawing of her and Sora, a papoui fruit in their hands. She placed the letter in a large crack that was filled with many other letters.

_And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh, if my voice could reach  
Back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear  
Oh darling, I wish you were here_

She took a step back and smiled, placing her hand on the Sora drawing's chest.

"I love you Sora, and when you come back, you're going to tell me everything… and then I'll bring you here and I'll show you what I did for you…"


	48. Lady and the Tramp

Sora stood in front of the monument that gleamed gold. He looked at the couple, frozen in time. Eyes staring into each other lovingly, snouts centimeters apart and he couldn't help but feel his heart break. She entered his mind.

Leon stepped in behind him and looked up at it too.

"Were they real?" Sora questioned.  
"Yes, Lady and the Tramp. There love was well known, their story was shared in every world. I don't know how it reached every world, but everyone knew who they were and what they had conquered."  
"What happened to them?"  
"Their world was destroyed…"  
"Oh…"

He looked down sadly as Leon walked away.

"What if that happens to us…?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
AN: One more story to go and I make the 50 mark… I'm almost there!

My big brother and I are unsure whether we will try to strive for 100 or not… but we'll let you know by the time we post up number 50.


	49. Crumbled World

"No one would miss me…No one would miss me…No one would miss me…", continued to echo in his head until he slammed his fist into the wall.

"ARGH! ARE YOU INSANE? YOU THINK I WON'T MISS YOU? WHAT HAVE I BEEN DOING THE PASS FEW MONTHS?" He yelled furiously, he looked around knowing he wouldn't find the blonde haired boy.

"I've been your best friend…I felt your pains…and when you hated me…" He whispered as he felt a drop of water roll down his face "My world crumbled to pieces…"  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

AN: And with that Goal 1 is finished. And I would like to share with all of you that I beat 358/2 Days today, along with many other good thins.  
Join me as I strive for Goal 2: 100 One Shots/Drabbles


	50. Darkness

He stared at the boy who held his best friend's truest memories.  
The boy who decided he was a yielder.  
He lifted a gentle hand towards his blindfold and smiled.

_"I'll go back to the darkness…for you, Sora…"_


	51. SeaSalt IceCream

He felt his head slam into the concrete, and he felt the darkness overtake him.

His last thoughts were memories from long ago, of him and Axel on the clock tower, his first sea-salt ice-cream in hand.

"We'll have ice-cream again some day…Axel…"


	52. Nightmares

It was another rainy day out in Hallow Bastion. Leon sighed and walked around the house. Cid stuck his head out and looked around. "Hey Leon! What'cha still doing here youngster? Everyone's out!"

Leon looked at Cid with empty eyes, the same eyes he always had. Even back then...

"I could ask you the same thing bud..." Leon said with closed eyes and a hand waving over his head to lay back.

"You've been actin' strange lately, don't go actin' like a damned fool now Leon." Cid replied with a toothpick barely hanging on to his teeth. Cid dropped back into his garage and started to work again.

/It's been almost two years now...

Since me and you left our world. Zell, Quistis, Irvine, Selphie, and.../

Leon fell into a trance and began to dream. He was back in his world now. He wasn't Leon anymore. He was Squall Leonheart again.  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey there. Squall? SQUALL!" He looked up and there was Rinoa.

"God... you have to stop dozing of so much Squall. We're leaving for Hallow Bastion today."

Rinoa sighed and looked to the sky. "Since the day we got married in Balamb... I never thought once that we would leave this place. I think this is better though, it's a new start." She looked at Squall, put one finger forward, and smiled. "Hey now! Aren't you going to contribute? We've been married a year and fought together for even longer and you have nothing to say?"

Leon looked Rinoa in the eyes and smiled. "Nope... as long as I'm leaving with you I don't have anywhere else I'd like to stay. Now unless your staying here-"

Rinoa jumped. "Oh no! Last thing I want to do is stay just to fight monsters the rest of my life!"

Leon got up and stretched. "Well then are you ready?"

Rinoa tilted her head and smiled. "Yup! Now while you were dozing off Zell called me, he said were meeting at his place to take off there."

"Okay then let's go."

When they got to Zell's house everyone was there; ready to head to Hallow Bastion, a world located just around theirs. Quistis walked up to Rinoa and Squall.

"Guys I got some news... we're not going to be going with you."

Rinoa and Squall jumped in protest and said simultaneously "WHY?"

Quistis looked down and sighed. "Well the trip is really expensive, so I didn't have enough all together to send the group at the same time. So all of us decided, for your anniversary were sending you two first!"

Rinoa started to tear up. "But what about you guys. I mean thank you so much but..."

Selphie walked up and winked. "Don't worry babes, were going to catch up with yah soon, I still got to  
bother you some more!"

Rinoa wiped her tears and hugged Selphie. "Oh you guys are too sweet!"

The group walked up and gathered into a hug. Irvine spoke up. "Now guys just remember that we're never going to be apart for long. So don't worry."

Zell raised his arm "Yeah and I could never let Squall be alone!"

Squall ruffled his hair and pushed his head down. "And what's that supposed to mean eh?" The group spent the night there and at midnight Rinoa and Squall went off to their departure.

"Bye guys!" Rinoa cried out with watery eyes!

"See yah!" Squall yelled. Rinoa turned to Squall and smiled. "This is it honey!"

The ship sped through the stars and they were almost to Hallow Bastion when suddenly something appeared and started an alarm on the ship. Shadows were seen forming on the floor around Rinoa and Squall.

"What's going on?" Squall said confused and took out his gun blade. Rinoa took out her Chakram shooter.

"Damn it this is exactly what we left to avoid!" Rinoa yelled out and shot at the Shadow creature. It exploded and released a heart. "What is this...?"

Squall and Rinoa fought until there were no more left.

The ship shook and they both heard a crash, like a giant footstep in the distance. A giant shadow monster with a crossed out heart was on the ship now. It started to tear down the ship. Rinoa shot her chakram and Squall shot a fire spell at it. Their attacks were in-affective. The Monster turned to them and smacked them both to the other side of the ship.

"AHH!" Rinoa cried out in pain.

Before they landed Squall grabbed her and cushioned her fall. "Are you okay Rinoa?" She looked up and nodded yes. They both stood. Rinoa walked forward and closed her eyes. "Angel Wings!" She began to use spell after spell in a blind Trance. Squall ran up and unleashed ultima weapon. He jumped up to the Monster and yelled out. "Renzozuken!" Slicing it over and over again. It started to weaken but it still wasn't enough. The monster hit the ships boosters and it began to fall into Hallow Bastion. Rinoa came out of trance and looked down.

"Squall! She screamed out but as soon as he turned around to get her she was stabbed by a smaller shadow monster.

"NO! RINOA!" He ran up and sliced the monster. "Squall... survive."

Those were Rinoa's last words and then the ship crashed. Squall woke up in a strange room.

A girl in pink was there looking over. "Oh my it's a miracle! You're awake! You survived the crash from the Fantasy 8 ship. I think you were the only survivor... you're quiet lucky. What is your name?" Squall looked up broken hearted; he would never see Rinoa again.

"My name is..." He winced and lied. "Leon..." She smiled.

"My name is Aerith Gainsburough I'm from Fantasy 7."

The TV was on and Leon listened in. "Two more ships from Fantasy 8 have crashed in both Twilight Town and Destiny Islands. Oh what's this? Oh no... Fantasy 8 has been destroyed... I repeat, the heartless have destroyed Fantasy 8."

Squall lifted up from the bed "NO!-" He grabbed his chest and fell down again. "No...No...This isn't..."

Aerith looked over with sad eyes. "I'm so sorry Leon..." And then walked away.  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The dream started to fade. In the real world Leon was heard repeating the word no over and over. Leon lifted up from bed and screamed out "NO!"

Aerith was over the bed. "It's okay Leon... It's just a dream." Leon looked up at Aerith with tears being held back in his eyes.

"For me... it's not just a dream." He got up and walked away. Leon walked in the rain to the area where the ship crashed. He laid down some roses and began to say. "Happy anniversary Rinoa..." He choked up and continued. "I'll avenge you Rinoa... I promise I'll avenge you and everyone else!"

When he turned around he continued again. "I'm Squall Leonheart... and I will avenge Fantasy 8!"  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
Written by : Aikou (aka Big Brother)


	53. The Girl in White

"Why? Why are you doing this...?" Sora said as he stared at the girl dressed in white.

"It's my job... nothing more... nothing less." She scribbled something into her notebook.

"I can do anything I want, but, it's my job to do everything I don't want to do."

She finished her painting and Sora was surrounded by a weird flower-like case.

"Dream for me, Sora... Kairi wishes it so..."

Sora's image quickly changed to a golden haired boy "NAMINE! NO!"

"ROXAS!"  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
Written by: Aikou


	54. Life Before His Eyes

In a land where my existence meant nothing. Where no one's existence, even the land's meant nothing, he was there. He was there for me, from our first meet, to my last breath. I was real, because he was there.  
-

"Man, I'm tired of all these missions." Axel stated out loud to no one in particular.  
"It's our duty, we have no other choice." Roxas replied.  
"And what's with you today, Roxas?"  
"You should know, today is our mission with Namine."  
"Oh, that girl? She kinda scares me sometimes. I mean all she has to do is draw us and we're stuck."  
"Namine is with us." Roxas retorted, without facing in Axel's direction.  
"I'm not sure we can't vouch for any one other than ourselves being on our sides. The organization can be ruthless sometimes."  
"...Namine is with us" Roxas repeated, as if he hadn't heard what Axel had said.  
"Hey, they have Sea Salt Icecream here!" Axel froze time and took out two popsicles. "At least there's one good thing about being a nobody."  
Roxas looked up at him, confused. "What's that?"  
"Free ice-cream, duh!" Axel tossed one of the popsicles towards Roxas and they both jumped to the roof and ate. Time went back to normal and everyone in the town went on without notice.  
"You know, I wonder sometimes if our some bodies exist somewhere." Roxas said to Axel.  
Axel looked at him and sighed "I doubt mine exists. I've always felt alone, maybe he wanted to become what I am now."  
Roxas bumped Axel and took a bite of his Sea Salt Icecream. "You're not alone. You have me remember?"

The fires still surround me. I lost Roxas, what more do I have left? He didn't even remember me till now. Who would have known what we would have seen that day. What he would have to do. I'm fading... there's not much left.

Axel and Roxas made it to the mansion. A girl stopped them to warn about it being haunted, but they just pressed on. "There, in the window." Roxas pointed. A white figure brushed along the curtains of the white mansion. Namine was waiting. Roxas opened the door and looked around. "Where did she go?"  
"Here" Namine said with her hands on his shoulders. Axel turned around and brought out his flames wheels. "You can't be doing that to us, Namine. We have many enemies and so do you." Axel said while putting away his weapons.  
"I'll remember that more clearly next time."

Roxas hadn't said a thing, but he had been staring into a room in the distance. His heart was beating fast, like something was there, something familiar. He walked slowly towards the room and the others looked in question. "Roxas, are you okay?" Axel said.

Roxas walked up to a flower-like ornament in the center of the room. His heart only got faster as he neared it. Finally, a light flashed in his eyes and he began to arise from the ground. Axel and Namine ran in, as they neared, Roxas turned into a boy with spiky brown hair with clothes much to small for his body, and shoes too big for his feet, but just for a quick second. He fell to the floor and Axel ran up to check on him.

"Roxas, Roxas? Wake up!" Roxas' eyes started to open, and he barely muttered the words "Who are you...?" before falling back into his comatose state. Namine began drawing a house, and Roxas in different clothes, and a messy room with stars adorning the walls.

"What areyou doing?" Axel yelled.  
Namine looked up a him and said "He's lost his memories, that is his somebody. We have to give him a life so he can slowly break out of his amnesia." Axel looked down and began to hyperventilate.

"Will he... remember me?"  
Namine looked him in the eyes and said "I don't know..." She stopped drawing and still stared at Axel. A house appeared in the distance. Roxas's cloak turned into human clothing, and he disappeared. "We have to give him time..." Namine said. "I'll watch over him here, tell the organization that."Axel dropped on the floor and let out one tear. "Roxas..."

-

Written by Aikou.


End file.
